Low-frequency electrical stimulation of the cat's prefrontal cortex will reduce the amplitude of skin potential responses, and the rate of bar-pressing for food reinforcement. The prefrontal cortex seems to contain an inhibitory sysdem that influences both autonomic and skeletal responses. The effects of low-frequency stimulation of the prefrontal cortex on the performance of cats in the delayed response task will be determined. It is well known that bilateral ablations of the prefrontal cortex in primates and cats will retard their performance in the delayed response task. It is thought that this is due to the release of prefrontal inhibition. Therefore, performance in the delayed-response task should be improved (maximum delay interval lengthened) by low- frequency stimulation of the prefrontal cortex during the delay period. This study is designed to determine whether this expectation is correct.